Affection Under The Stars
Just like how her personality changed notably over time, it also affected Judy´s tastes. There were many things that she wasn´t very fond of at first, but they eventually grew on her and she even started to like some of those. And it wasn´t just with foxes, like how she found love in Nick. A very good example of this started with her visit to Mystic Spring Oasis during the start of the Nighthowler crisis. This place owned by Yax was famous for its naturist activities, which Judy found very strange at first and felt uncomfortable around its patrons. It seemed like something the rabbit would never want to take part in. However, Judy was deep down the kind of bunny who loved to try everything, and it showed here too. In time, after she and Nick had started dating, Judy decided to try out naturalism herself there with the fox to keep her company. Much to her surprise, she actually started to like it. As time went on, Nick and Judy started to frequent the club more often, and even got full membership cards from the eccentric yak owner of the place. They started to take part in all of its activities, from yoga lessons with the elephant Nangi and Mr.Otterton to playing beach volleyball there. Judy discovered that it wasn´t that different from all the holiday fun she had with her fox boyfriend. But among those activities, she loved nothing more than the private moments in the spa with Nick himself. When nobody was there to bother the rabbit and her loved one, that was the way she liked natural moments the best. One night, Judy and Nick were visiting that place again, this time in an even more amorous mood. Those two had been together for almost two years, and their relationship had become pretty much inseparable. It was in a phase where their love would be even more intimate and close than ever before. This visit took also place during the mating season of foxes; around this time of the year, Nick´s parents had claimed each other for their mates years ago. As the moonlight shined beautifully around the entire Sahara Square, Judy was getting prepared in a locker room in the temple-like reception building. She felt excited, for in her heart she had a feeling that this would be a very special moment for them there. Eagerly, she got out of her gray shirt and black pants. “Oh Nick…I´ve been waiting for this so long”, Judy sighed, removing her black bra. She had gotten so into their visits at the Oasis that she was always excited about every visit. Especially this. When she was all out of clothes, a liberating feeling had filled her. This was just the right kind of moment for that. Judy walked out to the garden, where it was all peaceful and quiet in the night. The rabbit went towards the area with a waterfall, which resembled a beautiful jungle setting. Near the waterfall lake, Nick was resting in all fours, looking lovingly in her direction. Like a feral fox, he wagged his tail merrily. “You look as delectable as a prey can get”, he smacked his lips playfully. Judy was a real beauty in her natural state, from her soft ears to her feminine figure, tiny tail and cute belly button. She also thought that the handsome fox was very easy on her eyes too on that state. “Thanks. A moment like this here makes me feel happy and free of all the world´s troubles…especially when I´m doing it here with you”, Judy got on all of her fours. The two walked on fours together, playfully courting around each other as they came to a lake in the garden. They drank from it like feral mammals, for it was as fresh and clean as regular water. There was a reason why Yax considered his joint a healthy spot for all sorts of mammals, even though Judy wasn´t interested in taking any mud baths herself. As they sat near the lake, Judy looked into the emerald green eyes of the fox. She could remember how she had seen their shine a long time ago, and felt something unusual about them. It wasn´t until later that she realized that they awakened a flame of love in her. “It´s been two years since we visited this place for the first time. Back then, I didn´t expect you to see the good in me and change me into a better person”, Nick said earnestly. “That´s what you did to me too. Now I know where my heart truly lies. It´s not in the force, but it´s where you are. Whether fighting criminals or farming carrots, I´d be willing to go anywhere as long as your love would keep me going. I´m glad you don´t bear any grudge for that press conference anymore”, Judy moved closer to Nick, nuzzling his chin a bit. In her heart of gold, she knew that she had been wanting this for a very long time. Delighted, Nick rose back on his two legs and gave Judy a tight hug. He had seen many lovers in Zootopia before, but nobody as genuine as Judy. “I´m still thankful for everything you´ve done for me so far. You´ve shown me what the most true kind of friendship is like, right before it transforms into love”, his heart was pounding. As their embrace was getting closer, the two fell into the water. Judy shivered a bit from the cold, but then her face turned back into a coy smile. She came onto her boyfriend, as they splashed water at each other and kept on embracing underwater too. Joyful energy filled the young lovers, especially Nick. This was the season when foxes were at their most amorous mood, and it really showed. He had already told Judy about this, and was waiting for the right moment to cherish it the most. “Even though you´re a predator, there is nobody else in the world whose touch feels so tender”, Judy said as Nick lifted her up when they left the water. “We were always meant for each other. Prey or predator, we´re not that different on the inside. That´s why nobody else has left an impact that special on my life. I couldn´t be happy without you. And now, we´re here during mating season, I´m happier than I´ve ever been in my life before”, Nick said. Even though he had dated a couple of vixens many years ago, he had never thought about what the girl of his dreams was like as a person. When he had started dating Judy, the answer had been found. Someone brave, loyal, responsible and mature, but also sweet, romantic and gentle deep down. Nick had all the traits Judy found attractive in a male too. The two kept scurrying on the club grounds, through the grass full of fireflies. They playfully pranced around each other, until Nick pounced on his prey. Teasingly, his fangs tickled Judy´s furry cheeks, while she licked her snout gently while giving him a lovely come hither-look. At such an intimate moment, Nick thought it was time for the highlight. “Judy dear, now that we´re here during this season…are you willing to make this choice? To become my mate?” he asked with his eyes shining with love. The rabbit smiled very warmly at him. “I am. My path lies with someone who has helped me discover my true self. After everything I´ve achieved, I want to continue my path by your side. There is nothing in this world I love more than you, my dear fox”, Judy said. Nick´s heart was almost exploding. It was now official. Judy was all his, and he was all hers. He draped his clawed paws around her bare back, while she gently held him by the waist. The two stood up again, hugging with all their might. “It´s going to be one wonderful life with you, Carrots. All that´s missing is a proposal, which will come soon. I promise that”, Nick whispered. “I can´t wait for the day, darling. You can call me Mrs. Judy Wilde already if you like”, Judy giggled To seal this moment, the fox claimed the rabbit for his mate with a big, romantic kiss. She felt like falling into a daze when Nick´s lips locked with hers, while his tail was gently wrapped around her round rear. Even though she was a very unusual rabbit, Judy was just as affectionate as other female rabbits were towards their loved ones. And now, Nick got to enjoy it himself. “The love tonight…I sure can feel it”, the fox gazed deep into Judy´s beautiful eyes as he stroked her chest fur. “This is only the beginning, handsome”, Judy said in a sultry tone as she closed a vine curtain around the waterfall area. The rest of the night became even more passionate and intimate as the two celebrated their love together in the Oasis. It was like decisive chapter in a beautiful love story that´d only lead to something more wonderful. In the quiet of the dark night in the finest spa in Sahara Square, one could only hear the sounds of joyful laughter and the beating of tender hearts. Those were the sound of two lucky souls that had found one another. This was the kind of love that would never break. Category:Oneshots Category:Stories in natural state Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Date stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories inspired by The Lion King